Las Revitalizantes Vacaciones en las Aguas Termales
by Avecita
Summary: ¿Qué nuevas aventuras pasarán los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka? ¿Nacerá una nueva amistad entre ambos equipos rivales? Y sobre todo; ¿Podrá Rin sobrellevar momentos incómodos? ¡Descúbranlo por ustedes mismos!
1. Bitácora I

Bitácora I. Es fácil engañar a un tiburón

-¡Deben estar bromeando!- Esa fue la primera de muchas exclamaciones que comenzaría a expresar el pelirrojo atleta. Mostrando un sorprendido semblante había detenido cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo al tiempo que observaba el extraño cuadro que formaba aquella escena.

Los azulados y siempre inexpresivos ojos lo observaban como si aquello fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Por supuesto, sin omitir el pequeño detalle de que aquel ojiazul se encontraba sentando sobre el regazo de un corpulento castaño.

-¡Óra*, Rin-chan! No es para tanto...-Sin poderlo evitar el rubio propietario y conductor de permiso de aquel vehículo miraba divertido la situación de los asientos traseros.-Haru-chan no hizo ningún escándalo.- Terminando por murmurar con una sonrisa traviesa presiono el claxon despertando a Rin Matsuoka de su estupefacto estado.

-Solo porque era la única manera.- Respondiendo el anteriormente nombrado pelinegro, volteó el rostro haciendo que Makoto Tachibana mostrara una de sus características sonrisas.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué de "está manera"?!- Señalando con un acusador y rígido dedo hacia él que parecía ser el más calmado y ajeno al problema. Sousuke Yamazaki se encontraba sentado junto a lado de Makoto (y Haruka) en la deportiva pero algo compacta camioneta de Nagisa Hazuki.

Todo había iniciado después de la temporada de competencias y exámenes. Ambos estudiantes tanto de las Academias Iwatobi como Samezuka disfrutaban de sus merecidas e obligatorias vacaciones escolares. Vacaciones que al parecer comenzaban a convertirse en la peor pesadilla para Rin. Sabía que debía haber aceptado la invitación del tímido Aiichiro Nitori. Después de todo lo que le había costado al pequeño formular entendibles palabras para terminar invitándolo a la casa de campo de sus padres. Proposición que se vio obligado a rechazar al ganarle la jugada el unido equipo Iwatobi. Aunque podría jurar a ver visto la más pura decepción en los ojos de Nitori el inoportuno (aunque en aquella ocasión oportuno) Momotarou Mikoshiba había aparecido usurpando su lugar. Al menos la valentía e invitación de Nitori fueron correspondidas, a pesar de no ser de la forma planeada por este último.

Y es que una vez más el Team* Iwatobi había salido victorioso al poseer al rubio integrante que había planeado "Las Revitalizantes Vacaciones en las Aguas Termales" como él mismo las había bautizado. No era un hecho desconocido los "jueguitos" de Nagisa y en está ocasión su faceta de guía vacacional. Y por si fuera poco, hasta Sousuke había sido involucrado al estar presente cuando fue personalmente invitado al viaje. La verdad todo aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, desde el recuerdo de ver a los cuatro integrantes de Iwatobi en la misma tienda deportiva donde paseaba con Sousuke, hasta la invitación que les habían hecho a las aguas termales. Había jurado que todo aquello había sido por la nula restricción de Nagisa en divulgar todos sus proyectos. Pero todo se volvió auténtico cuando en verdad los habían incluido en sus planes y por si fuera poco también habían cumplido la promesa de pasar por ambos en el medio de transporte del mismo y organizador rubio. Sabía que la familia Hazuki poseía un buen status social, así que la posesión de la camioneta no era de extrañarse.

Lo único extraño había sido el cumplimiento de aquella "charla" al atender el llamado de su puerta y encontrarse a los cuatro chicos esperándolos. Haciendo que no solo Sousuke y él dejaran pendiente el combate del rentado videojuego, sino que ahora iniciaran una nueva batalla de orgullos y al parecer de resistencia en momentos incómodos.

Pues sin haberle dado oportunidad de negociar (o de decidir cómo particularmente acostumbraban en su tradicional "piedra, papel o tijera") Sousuke se había instalado en la parte trasera del vehículo, segundando a Makoto con Haru en su regazo. Como si mostrara con sus acciones lo más lógico en cuanto a la ubicación exacta de cada integrante en esa camioneta.

-Yo no le miro nada de malo.- Haciendo juego con su imponente musculatura, la grave voz de Sousuke se dejó escuchar por primera vez. Provocando que Rin juntara sus delgadas cejas al sospechar el notorio tono divertido del moreno.

-Calmen chicos, podemos encontrar otra solución.- El siempre preocupado Makoto continuo con su sonrisa al tiempo que observaba como el rubio conductor inclinaba el cuerpo hacia su dirección.

-Mako-chan, está es la única solución. En el reglamentario de viaje hacia "Las Revitalizantes Vacaciones en las Aguas Termales" lo dice.- Gesticulando y dándole énfasis al particular título que él mismo había bautizado, volvió a mirar al contrariado Rin.-Además es el acomodamiento más adecuado.-

-¿Ah?-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- Asintiendo con un gesto serio, Makoto apoyo el punto del rubio al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su propia barbilla.

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Además de que Rin-sempai es el más cercano a Sousuke-sempai.- Uniéndose al debate y situado en el lugar del copiloto Rei Ryugazaki ajusto sus rojizos anteojos.

-¡¿Ah?!- Aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Habiendo escuchado las últimas palabras, Rin dirigió toda su ira hacia el desafortunado peliazul.- ¿Por qué no mejor ocupas mi lugar Rei? Eres más liviano y a Sousuke no creo que le moles...-

-Yada*.- Sin dejarlo terminar, Nagisa interrumpió al pelirrojo de forma abrupta.

-¿Por qué no?- Encarando al rubio, Rin entrecerró los ojos perspicaz.

-Porqué es mi GPS.-

-...- Un silencio grupal se hizo presente ante aquella revelación por parte del pequeño rubio, rompiéndose ante el repentino rugido del motor.

-¡Basta de niñerías Rin-chan, nos vamos!- Como si reafirmara sus palabras, Nagisa comenzó a presionar el acelerador de forma impaciente. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo el más infantil del equipo resultaba en esos momentos el más maduro.

-¡Oe* espera un momento! El automóvil ya tiene un GPS incluido, ¿acaso crees que me voy a tragar esa mier...-Siendo interrumpido por segunda vez, Rin se vio forzado a callar al vislumbrar la alta figura de Sousuke saliendo del vehículo.

-Rin...- Tomándolo de la muñeca, el moreno comenzó a observarlo con una penetrante mirada.- ¿Acaso dejaras vencerte por él?-

-...!- Captando inmediatamente el significado de aquella pregunta, el pelirrojo observó al instante el desinteresado semblante de Haruka Nanase (quien parecía el más lejano de la situación), haciendo que cambiara su antiguo gesto de molestia en un decidido gesto de determinación.- Tks, ¡Sousuke! No perdamos más tiempo.-

Con una ovación grupal (a excepción de Haruka) todos aplaudieron la iniciativa de los chicos de Samezuka, en especial hacia el alto moreno quien ahora se encontraba recibiendo en su regazo a un competitivo y sonrojado Rin.

**¿Continuará?...**

* * *

><p>*Team (Equipo)<p>

*さあ-"Ora!" (Vamos!)

*ノー "Yada" (No quiero-No me gusta)

*大江 "Oe!" (Oye!)


	2. Bitácora II

**Bitácora II. ¿Pequeños y extraños malentendidos?**

-Así que fue una gran oportunidad que el dueño fuera amigo de mis padres, ¡Ya no había habitaciones para reservar!-

Escuchando el continuo parloteo del rubio, Rin soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje que le brindaba la carretera. No es que le molestara la anécdota de cómo había conseguido gratis la estadía en el Hotel. No, solamente era que en algunas ocasiones el miembro más pequeño de Iwatobi podía ser realmente hiperactivo. Y sumando esto último con el manejo de un automóvil, las energías parecían estar enfocadas también en el acelerador. Aún no podía creer como alguien como Nagisa podía gozar de un permiso automovilístico.

Pero a pesar de la velocidad podía observar del maravilloso paisaje. Comenzaban a alejarse de la urbanización y la vista del océano invadía gran parte del panorama. Sin duda un hermoso cuadro que exudaba paz y tranquilidad. Una perfecta oportunidad para disfrutar con la naturaleza de no ser por la extraña (e incómoda) situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ngh...-

No sabía si era intencional o no, pero por pequeños lapsos podía sentir claramente como la cálida respiración de Sousuke le rozaba la nuca. Al parecer cuando este último se cansaba de mirar por la ventanilla y regresaba la vista al frente (o bien a la cabeza y nuca de un sonrojado Rin). Haciendo que no solo se abochornara y se encogiera, sino que alejara también la espalda del amplio torso del moreno.

¿Podía ser que era el único agobiado en aquella extraña situación?

Acordándose al instante que no era el único con los mismos problemas; posó la mirada en Haru percatándose de como parecía dormir plácidamente sobre el hombro de Makoto. La despreocupación del delfín no hizo más que recordarle aquel viaje en Australia cuando tuvieron que compartir la misma cama. Pareciera que nada lo alteraba.

A diferencia de él. Y más cuando el amable de Makoto le sonriera, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una señal con el dedo de que guardara silencio. Como si el monólogo del rubio no fuera suficiente, al menos parecía que alguien podía arrullarse con tanta "charla".

-Si así lo deseas, también puedes dormir en mi pecho Rin.-

Sufriendo un pequeño sobresalto observó la maliciosa sonrisa del hombre que lo sostenía en su regazo.

-¡No digas estupideces!-

-Creí que tenías algo de sueño también...-

El mejor amigo del tiburón se había percatado de como este último posaba la mirada en el durmiente semblante de Nanase. En realidad, siempre se había percatado de la peculiar atención que ponía en el chico de estilo libre. Una "atención" molesta e innecesaria, según su opinión.

-Ne, ne* chicos! Ya podrán dormir de regreso a casa.-

Compartiendo la risita que había soltado Makoto, los ojos del rubio se dejaron ver por el retrovisor, revisando los asientos traseros.

-N-Nagisa-kun debería posar la vista frente a la carretera...-

-¡Haru-chan, despierta!-

-¡Nagisa-kun!-

Un alarmado Rei había incluso tomado el volante, al ver como el conductor doblaba casi todo el cuerpo para encarar al dormido delfín. Haciendo que todos en aquel vehículo se alarmaran de igual manera.

-Suelta Rei-chan, ¿acaso quieres conducir?-Sentándose de nuevo de forma correcta, dio un golpecito a las intrusas manos para que soltaran el volante.-Es peligroso si no tienes un permiso.-

A excepción del dormido Haruka, todos hicieron un gesto de circunstancia ante las últimas palabras de Nagisa, mientras comenzaban a cuestionarse sobre el futuro de su integridad física en aquel viaje.

**-(xXx)-**

Después de una hora de viaje, el singular grupo comenzó a acercarse a su destino; una serie de pequeñas montañas y abundante vegetación acompañaba al famoso Hotel de las aguas termales.

-¡Inicio a las Revitalizantes Vacaciones en las Aguas Termales a la vista!-

Anunciando con entusiasmada voz, Nagisa detuvo la camioneta a un costado de la carretera para disfrutar del paisaje. Apareciendo un brillo especial en los ojos de cada uno de los integrantes. No por nada el pequeño rubio había presumido de los contactos de sus padres.

-Wow, es enorme.-Un sorprendido y maravillado Makoto, exclamaba con entusiasmo.

-The Grand Hyatt Hotel dispone de aguas termales, piscina cubierta y gimnasio. Este hotel de 5 estrellas cuenta con servicios de negocios que incluyen centro de negocios y salas de reuniones. Al igual que dispone de ocho restaurantes, además de cinco cafeterías y tres bares con salón lounge. Entre los servicios adicionales figura bañera de hidromasaje, servicios de spa y baño turco.- Rei ajustaba sus rojizos anteojos al tiempo que dictaba una perfecta descripción, terminando por susurrar por lo bajo.- En verdad es..utsukushi*..-

-...Baño turco...-Murmura un misterioso Sosusuke, haciendo que Rin volteara a observarlo al sospechar ser el único en escucharlo.

-Así es mi GPS, ¡próxima parada: a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones!-Retomando la marcha de nuevo, el energético conductor se disponía a pisar a fondo el acelerador cuando de repente un extraño ente hizo que desistiera de sus planes. Situado en medio de la carretera un vistoso letrero de color amarillo, sentenciaba con oscuras letras la frase de "PRECAUCION, TRABAJOS EN LA VÍA".

-Deben estar arreglando la carretera, creo haber escuchado algo sobre eso en las noticias.-Recordó Rin haciendo un poco de memoria.

-¡Heee, masaka*!-

-Tranquilo Nagisa-kun, mira nos están señalando otro camino.-

Y efectivamente un obrero de la construcción hacia señales con dos vistosas banderas hacia un costado de la carretera. No teniendo otra opción que elegir, retomaron el camino después de las breves indicaciones del trabajador.

-Creo que tendremos un poco de agitación...-Aportó Makoto al ver como la carretera se transformaba conforme avanzaban.

Debido a la remodelación de la carretera, el único camino transitable era un pequeño tramo de terracería pura. Los topes de tierra y baches estaban a la par de la desnivelada vereda.

-¡Eso no va a detenernos!-Un decidido Nagisa, piso el acelerador haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de sus compañeros, avanzando tal cual como si estuviera sobre el más liso pavimento.

-¡Nagisa!-

-¡Nagisa-kun!-

-¡Oe Nagisa!-

-¿Hm, Makoto?-Un adormilado Haru abrió los ojos, sintiendo el ajetreo del automóvil y unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Todo integrante (a excepción del temerario conductor) tenía que sostenerse de cualquier lugar del interior de la camioneta. Como si el cinto de seguridad no bastara para los pequeños pero continuos topes que los hacían saltar de sus asientos.

Pareciera que el pequeño tramo de terracería era interminable, en especial para cierto tiburón que se sostenía en la parte trasera del respaldo del copiloto. Negándose a toda costa en apoyarse por completo sobre el corpulento pecho del moreno.

Y habría continuado en aquella extraña posición, sino fuera por el repentino brazo que envolvió su cintura obligándolo a acercarse al cuerpo que tanto trataba de esquivar. Podía sentir en su espalda los firmes músculos. Al igual que el fuerte brazo que lo envolvía, sintió la mano libre de Sousuke sobre su cabeza. Protegiéndolo de no golpearse en un rebote.

De no ser porque todos estaban ocupados en sostenerse para no moverse tanto de sus asientos, habrían notado el fuerte sonrojo que invadía gran parte del rostro del pelirrojo. Y como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, comenzó a sentir una extraña protuberancia entre las piernas de su mejor amigo.

_"No puede ser..."_

Negándose a creerlo, el sorprendido y avergonzado Rin sintió a la perfección lo que parecía ser una obvia erección presionar contra sus nalgas. A pesar de los pantalones de mezclilla que vestían ambos, el grosor de la tela no era ningún impedimento para el excitado miembro de Sousuke.

Tal vez la gran mano que protegía su cabeza realmente era para evitar que volteara el rostro a un no tan sonrojado pelinegro.

**-(xXx)-**

-Woah! Estuvo un poco movidito el tramo pero eso no iba a atrasarnos, ¡¿verdad chicos?!-

Llegando por fin al Hotel, un alegre Nagisa estira cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo al tiempo que sonríe hacia los cinco jóvenes que lo miran como si quisieran asesinarlo.

-¿C-Chicos?-

-¡Nagisa-kun! Eso fue innecesario!-

-Te~hé-

Dejando de lado los gritos de un alterado Rei que solo ocasionaban que un pequeño rubio sonriera de forma traviesa, un preocupado Makoto trataba de calmar la situación mientras un desinteresado Haruka solamente observaba. Por supuesto, sin omitir a un sonrojado pelirrojo que parecía estar en estado catatónico mientras el alto pelinegro que tenía a lado suyo se acomodaba disimuladamente la entrepierna.

* * *

><p>*ね[Ne]-OiganOye

*美しい[Utsukushi]-Hermoso

*まさか[Masaka]-No puede ser


	3. Bitácora III

**Bitácora III. Comienzan a surgir nuevos sentimientos**

Si no fuera por los constantes graznidos, juraría que aquel animal trataba de comunicarle algo. Solo podía observar como movía el pico y aleteaba constantemente en su gracioso caminar. Y a pesar de no saber el porqué, seguía aquel pingüino mientras una enorme mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Encontrándose en un extraño lugar; observó unos largos e iluminados pasillos. Sin darle importancia a la elegante decoración, paso de largo exquisitas pinturas acompañadas de magníficos ventanales que exhibían la más pura vegetación. Desfilando ante sus ojos una serie de enumeradas puertas, observó con sorpresa como una enorme orca atravesaba una de las entradas. Dudando por un momento al haber visto también la silueta de un delfín pero la enorme mancha blanco y negro había hecho que los perdiera de vista.

Otro eufórico graznido y sus pasos retomaron la marcha por voluntad propia.

Nada tenía sentido y tal vez se trataba de un sueño, pero a pesar de la situación todo aquello se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Inclusive la desconcertante presencia que pisaba sus talones. Sentía una incómoda sensación y por alguna razón era incapaz de enfrentarla. Como si al voltear se encontrara con la realidad que inconscientemente su mente trataba de bloquear.

Un exagerado aleteo hizo que olvidara cualquier malestar haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a adquirir un estado de aturdimiento. A tal grado que ni si quiera fue consiente de la enorme mano que se posó sobre su hombro, incitándolo (o más bien empujándolo) a entrar a una de las tantas puertas que había vislumbrado.

Y tan solo por unos pequeños instantes alcanzó a observar como el peculiar pingüino adquiría en realidad una forma humanoide; las batientes alas se habían convertido en delgadas manos que gesticulaban en señal de despedida. Haciendo que unos rubios cabellos junto con una divertida sonrisa fuera lo último que presenciara antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Y como si fuera una especie de pesadilla, una serie de vergonzosos pensamientos invadió su cabeza haciendo que despertara de su estupefacto estado. El recuerdo de unos fuertes brazos, un cálido aliento y una extraña e íntima protuberancia hizo que despertara de lo que realmente parecía ser su peor pesadilla.

-Sousuke…

El alto pelinegro se había dedicado exclusivamente a desempacar su pequeña maleta, ignorándolo desde que habían entrado a la habitación. Sacando apenas dos cambios de ropa hasta que su ronca voz dio señales de prestarle atención.

-Solo olvídalo.

A pesar de estarle dando la espalda, Rin pudo presenciar como las orejas del moreno comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. Tal vez asimilándose al sonrojado tono que habían adquirido sus propias mejillas.

-Eso trato pero ¡joder! esto ya es demasiado incomodo como para aguantar un fin de semana compartiendo la misma habitación…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, volvió a su memoria un rápido recuerdo de cierto viaje a Australia. Haciendo que sus ojos barrieran la habitación hasta encontrar con un suspiro de alivio las dos enormes camas.

-No te preocupes. Al menos no compartiremos la misma cama.

Adivinándole el pensamiento como era costumbre, Sousuke se había percatado del aliviado semblante del pelirrojo al comprobar la existencia de las dos camas. Comenzando a experimentar un sentimiento de molestia ante "rechazo" de Rin en ese tipo de situaciones.

-No es eso. Sousuke, lo que quiero decir es_…..-"¿A qué venia aquel comentario por parte de su mejor amigo? Y sobre todo, ¿No debería ser él la especie de "victima" en lo que sea que había pasado en el vehículo?" _Otro fuerte sonrojo invadió casi por completo la totalidad de su rostro al recordar la potente erección que habían frotado contra su trasero. –Sé que a todos nos puede llegar a pasar…pero…-Al parecer su lengua había decidido desconectarse de su cabeza pues las palabras salían de su boca a pesar de lo bochornoso del tema.-…no soy una chica….-Una luz verde se prendió en su cabeza para dar inicio a una nueva pregunta.

"_¿No podía ser que Sousuke, su mejor amigo de la infancia en realidad fuera….?"_

La sola idea era simplemente absurda. Vamos, estaba hablando de Sousuke. Su mejor amigo de la infancia. El competitivo mocoso que siempre lo retaba para ver quién era el mejor. El poderoso e imponente atleta del equipo Samezuka. El dominante hombre que se encontraba en esos mismos instantes acorralándolo entre la puerta de la habitación….

"_Espera. ¿Qué?"_

Absorto en sus pensamientos no se percató de la actual posición de ambos. Protagonizado por su alto compañero, Sousuke lo mantenía aprisionado entre la entrada de la recámara. Y muy a pesar de no estarse tocando, podía sentir el abrasador calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo. En especial la penetrante y turquesa mirada.

-Sou…

-Por supuesto que no eres una chica.

Como si reafirmara sus palabras, se dio el lujo de alejarse un poco para recorrer con la mirada la totalidad del cuerpo del líder de Samezuka. Mostrando por primera vez una auténtica sonrisa de seducción.

-Aunque podría convertirte en una.

-¡Déjate de idioteces!-Con toda la intención de alejarlo, alzó el brazo solo para ser rápidamente sujetado por la enorme mano del moreno.

Llevando la mano del pelirrojo hasta sus propios labios, suspiró sobre la suave piel. Y a pesar de estar bajo la atenta y sonrojada mirada, acortó la distancia entre ambos cuerpos para terminar acorralándolo por completo.

-Rin….

"Toc..Toc..Toc."

Chasqueando la lengua con molestia, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alejarse y liberar a un paralizado pelirrojo. Que si no fuera por los repentinos golpes en la puerta, habría jurado hacer realidad uno de sus más descabellados (y excitantes) sueños. Un beso con su mejor amigo: Rin.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Para todos aquellos que me leen SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA. He tenido un fuerte bloqueo mental y mi inspiración se fue por el caño. Sin omitir mis deberes diarios como intento de persona decente….Olviden eso último. **

**Pero en verdad he estado muy ocupada que inclusive me autoflagelo a diario por haber dejado pasar la fabulosa semana del "SouRin". Mi dolor es eterno **ಥ**/**ಥ **pero la vida sigue.**

**Así que por eso de este pequeño y cortísimo capitulo III. **

**Pero prometo recompensarlos!**


End file.
